Like the first day of school wasn't stressful enough
by Demon'sMelody
Summary: How the hell did my first day of school become a stroll down memory lane! I swear I'm surrounded by crazy people, but the worst part is I'm one of them :( I got inspired to write this weird little one-shot after watching shugo chara


LUCY'S POV

'Today has been horrible' I thought as I slouched down on my bed. First, the moving truck was late and I ended up being late for school, getting Saturday detention. Second, I had to sit next to an overly happy pink headed idiot, who kept calling me Luce or Weirdo instead of Lucy. And finally I have a pile of homework due tomorrow and no new friends. Q-Q.

(A/N-the Q's are tears, there will be other faces, its Lucy's facial expression.)

I ended up staying in the music room both lunches, singing while I drew on my sketch pad. Music and Art are my two favourite and best subjects with English following close behind.

Glancing at the pile of homework on my desk kept making me cringe. Slowly getting up I dragged myself to my desk taking out the math worksheet along with the science paragraph to start on.

'Ding-dong' saved by the doorbell. I fist pumped. I recognised the group of teenagers as the student council from school.

There was a red head that introduced herself as Erza Scarlet, student council vice president. A bluenette name JellalFernando, student council president. A beautiful white haired girl known as Mirajane Strauss but she said to just call her Mira, the student council Public Relations Director. And a petite girl with short blue called levy was the student council treasurer.

"Why are you here?" I questioned the smiling student council. They were too happy…suspicious. "And why do you look so…happy?" I asked giving them my best 'spill-it' look.

"We want you to be the student council secretary!" everyone but Jellal, squealed like a bunch of crazed 1D fans. "We'velooked over your grades, you have the best in the year level"Jellal added a small smirk on his face. Oh shit. ._.

I chocked on…air? Is that even possible? "Are you serious" I managed to say between coughs. "Today was my first day, how do you know my grades are good?" I interrogated them. Are these people stalkers?! O_o

"Besides, I changed the uniform by adding a belt, boots and I ditched the tie and blazer, got in a fight with a bunch of boys sending them all to the nurses' office, I was late to school and fell asleep in class." I continued, stunned that they wanted me, the labelled 'trouble maker' by the teachers and 'the bad ass' by all the other students. Shit, I was trying to forget that…oh well.

"We know" they bluntly stated. Before I could reply I was dragged out of my apartment and into the street. My face said it all 'are-you-kidding-me' mixed with 'what-the-hell'.

"What are you doing" my voice dripping with hatred, my face now icy cold. My 'bad ass' attitude kicking in. I quickly pulled my hands away from the girls. Luckily Jellal wasn't helping them otherwise I would have had to actually try.

Glaring at them all, one by one. I could tell they were getting scared. It made me feel a little guilty…but only a little.

"Please just come with us" levy asked, her voice was so quite I barely heard it but I could tell she was desperate.

I wonder why they need me so badly, and to be their secretaryof all things. All I wanted was a normal life…so much for that=_=.

I silently followed the group into what looked like an abandoned alleyway. The walls were damp, covered in graffiti and about double the height and width of me. We reached adead end.

"So what's up, why did you bring me here?" I interrogated them…again.

"It would be easier to show you" Mira and a small voice said. A brilliant white light surrounded Mira into a sphere, lifting her into the air, I could have sworn I saw a…fairy? Next to her. Slowly the light disappeared and Mira was lowered to the ground.

"What…the…fudge" was all I could get out. Her jeans and tank top, were replaced with a flowing white robes, with white shoulder plates, a white chest plate and a crystal sword. She looked determined and strong.

Wow…talk about a makeover! Really that's the first thing that pops into my mind…What's wrong with me!

"My wish was to be strong, strong enough to protect the ones I hold dear" Mira stated like that made perfect sense and why exactly was everyone so damn calm! Mira just transformed into a western/roman warrior!

Suddenly levy was lifted into the air just like Mira, except a lightning blue light surrounded her instead of a white light. When she immerged her orange summer dress was replaced with a black mini skirt and blazer to match, with a bright orange tie. Her orange headband still sat on top of her head but a clipboard was now in her hands.

"My wish was to be bold and less shy" levy stated monotone. Wow, she looked like a business women and FYI still don't know what's going on!

Erza and Jellal also got surrounded by light shortly after levy.Great. =_=

Erza was surrounded by a scarlet red light and Jellal a dark blue light…Am I the only one that has noticed that the light isalways the same colour as their hair?!

Yet again when the light disappeared their normal attire did too. Erza's skirt and blouse were gone and she was nowwearing a sleeveless black and red dress that ended just above her ankles. What is with her and red?

"My wish was to be brave enough to get through the hardest times without tears" Erza's face was expressionless but I could tell unwanted memories were resurfacing…I could relate to her 'wish'.

Jellal, who was wearing a button up and cargo pants now had on a plain white shirt with two blue angel wings and jeans but what caught my eye was that he had a golden chain necklace around his neck with the words justice.

"My wish was for people to see the light in themselves thatthey can be whoever they want to be and they don't have to go down the path of evil" Jellal smirked. Wow that was deep…but he's still getting on my nerves, smirking like that.Hmph…Wow I'm saying wow a lot. ._.

"O.K…can I go home now?" I knew it wasn't something a normal person would ask after witnessing that but hey I'm not normal.

"If you hope for something with all your heart and soul a 'wish' is born" Jellal informed me. looks like that's a no…He seemed to be the leader here. Before he continued his speech another bright light surrounded everyone transforming them back to normal. Except…

"Wait…why are there fairies next to you?!" ok, calm down, I continually chanted to myself. Transforming is one thing, fairies are another…well in my opinion anyway. Ahhhh why is this happening to me! Q.Q

"You had a 'wish' before" the fairy next to Jellal stated, like it was a fact. The fairy looked identical to Jellal except the outfit. It consisted of him wearing ancient Greek robes and sandals with a pair of feathered angel wings sprouting out of his back and a halo. It was kind of creepy.

(A/N-He basically looks like a mini angel)

Wait what…a burst of memories shot threw me like a bullet.

*flash back*

"Done!" I cheered. Today was my 6th birthday and I had just finished making on onagiri rice ball for papa. I made it look like his face hihi. I hope he likes it.

I dashed down the stairs, careful not to get caught by any of the maids or butlers. I quickly arrived at my father's study knocking on the door before entering.

"Papa, I made a rice ball with your face on it!" I squealed, showing him the onagiri.

"What are you doing here?! I have work to do! Get out!" venom and hatred laced his words and his face had the biggest scowl I had ever seen. In one swift movement he wacked the rice ball out of my and sending it tumbling to the floor.

Tears filled my eyes. I rushed out of the room, roughly brushing away my tears.

"But p-papa it's my b-birthday" I sniffled, barely louder than a whisper.

I want a…friend. I'm all alone here every day with no one to talk to but the butlers and maids…I wonder what it's like to have a friend...

"Hello my names Nymph, it's nice to meet you" a small kind voice said. A small little fairy appeared. She had beautiful wings that shined every colour of the rainbow and beautiful golden hair. She wore a pair of blue denim jeans and a light pink singlet with a sakura print. She looked super pretty.

"I was born from your wish to have friends and I'll stay by you side until you make friends…but if you forget or abandon your wish I will disappear" nymph explained.

"Yay I have a friend" I was so happy :D

*end of flash back*

"Nymph" I mumbled…I was a horrible friend. I can't believe I forgot about Nymph, she was the most important person in my life after my mum died.

"Lucy, can you hear me?" Nymph!

AUTHOR NOTE- I like stories that don't finish. You can imagine any ending you want… ^-^ Tell me if you want an epilogue!


End file.
